Energy is an indispensible source for human beings, and how to effectively gain energy in nature is always human beings' pursuit. Recently, with continued deterioration of energy crisis, to find a green energy supply becomes increasingly urgent. In fact, since the movement of people (such as walking) and other objects driven thereby may generate mechanical energy, the environments where people live, or even people themselves are an efficient power source, and collecting these neglected power sources is very prospective. Correspondingly, flexible power generation devices capable of efficiently transforming mechanical energy in the environment into electric energy have appeared.
Features of the flexible power generation device include: it is rollable, bendable, light and thin so that it can be attached to a moving object for effectively collecting energy. More importantly, it can be integrated with a novel flexible electronic device for supplying power thereto. At present, some leading electronic enterprises such as Samsung has developed concept mobile phones with flexible displays, which indicates rapid progress in electronic products such as PCs and smart eBooks. Moreover, from the viewpoint of both energy issues and technology trend, it is necessary to develop a flexible power generation device capable of being integrated with existing flexible electronic devices and conveniently and effectively collecting energy in the environment.
Conventional flexible power generation devices are flexible power generators produced based on piezoelectric effect. These flexible power generators are normally based on piezoelectric effect of one-dimensional nano-materials such as zinc oxide, polyvinylidene fluoride, lead zirconate titanate, and so on. However, there are many problems with this kind of power generator in application: firstly, complex production thereof includes precise processing of materials and accurate packaging of elements, which result in extremely high cost and make it impossible for mass production and application; secondly, normally output power thereof is comparatively low, and an LED can only be lighted up by charging a small capacitor for several hours; thirdly, a substrate thereof is made of high molecular weight plastic that is environmentally unfriendly and expensive.